


When it’s raining Hollows are booored…

by Takene_ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Grimmjow is being ridiculous, Humor, Ichigo is so done, Ichigo's closet as room for rent, Mild GrimmIchi if you really look for it, Translation, kind of, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takene_ne/pseuds/Takene_ne
Summary: Just a tiny dialogue about rainy weather in Karakura and home stuck Hollows.





	When it’s raining Hollows are booored…

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Bleach characters belong to Kubo-sensei;**  
>  This a TRANSLATION work and I have permission from the author and all, tho they wish to stay anonymous.

“Kurosaki!”  
“No. “  
“But whyyy?”  
“I said NO!”  
“Ur evil, Kurosaki”

 

* * *

 

“Ichigo?”  
“Don’t even try to start again.”  
“But I thought…”  
“No.”  
“But…”  
“No!”  
“…”  
“…”  
“Please? I don’t say it often, do appreciate.”  
“I asked you, too. You never listen, so why would I?”  
“Oh, ur so gonna die…”  
“Ha! You can try!”  
“Painfully…”

 

* * *

 

“Look, the rain has gone! Can we now…?”  
“Why are you so stubborn? You don’t even like it.”  
“But today I want!”

_Thunder._

“Well, looks like it hasn’t after all…”  
“Agrrrr…”

 

* * *

_Later_

“Ichi”  
“You start to be annoying, you know?”  
“Ichi, Ichi!”  
„Stop.”  
„…Ichi, Ichi, Ichi!”  
„Please?”  
„Ichiichiichiichiichiichiichi!”

 

* * *

 

_Later again_

“You’re aware cats hate to be wet, right?”  
“But I WANT!”  
“But I don’t.”  
“And u think I care? Phie!”  
“Well, you should. ‘Cause it’s ME to decide!”  
“…”

 

* * *

 

_Evening_

“I’m offended. Forget about me, don’t talk to me, don’t bother me in MY closet…”  
“Grimmjow…”  
“No!”  
“C’mere?”  
“As if.”

 

* * *

 

_Night_

“So are we going or not?”  
“You’re talking to me now?”  
“No.”  
“Then don’t.”  
“But…!”  
“…”  
“…pleaaase?”  
“Grimmjow, dammit! It’s 2 a.m! And it’s raining! I’m not going ice cream hunting with you!”  
“Even for the strawberry flavoured ones?”  
“…”  
“…”  
“You win.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'll post something simple here and get acquainted with different formatting before jumping head on to my bigger works.  
> So uhm.  
> Hello everyone :)


End file.
